


In the Stacks

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper finds a student asleep in the college library and ends up walking him home. Pre-slash, AH/AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I found you asleep in the stacks. We’re closed. Please go home.

 

 “Alright guys, thirty minutes til close, draw your closing duties,” the director said sitting a small jar with strips of paper inside on the desk. It was almost the end of the year so the five library assistants gathered behind the desk were used to this statement. They each reached into the jar, pulling out three strips that had various jobs written on them. “Make sure to initial the checklist as you finish.” The director then headed upstairs to make sure everyone was cleared out from the second floor.

 

Jasper looked at the three jobs he had gotten; wipe down tables, lock terrace door and final walk through. Standing with a stretch, he grabbed the key to the terrace door and the Clorox wipes, he could check most of the hidden corners while he cleaned the tables. Most students knew when the library closed but there were almost always one or two stragglers.

 

The lock on the terrace door slid into place easily but Jasper pushed on it just in case, it didn’t move. Turning, Jasper eyed the last couple of tables he had. One was empty but the other still had books and papers spread across it. Jasper sighed but at least the owner of the books and papers hadn’t just left them for him to clean them up. No...it looked like he was just…asleep?

 

Walking over, Jasper wiped down the empty table, all the while casting glances at the sleeping student. All he could tell was that it was a guy with tan skin and dark hair. After delaying as long as he could, he didn’t like waking people up, you never knew how they’d react, Jasper walked over and started shuffling the papers into neat piles and closing the books, hoping that would do the trick. It didn’t, the guy slept on.

 

“Hey.” Jasper laid a hand on the guy’s shoulder and shook gently. “Hey. Wake up.”

 

“Hm…?” Was the sleepy reply he got.

 

“We’re closed sir, please go home, sleep in your own bed.”

 

“Oh…right…” The guy sat up, yawning and stretching. He looked at Jasper with the brownest eyes he’d ever seen and the sleepy smile that following made Jasper’s stomach flip. “Sorry, these finals are killing me.” He stood and put his books and papers in his backpack while Jasper wiped the table down.

 

Jasper wouldn’t admit it if anyone else, but he watched as the guy walked away.

 

Ten minutes later, he and the rest of the library staff left the building, wrapped up against the cold December air. A few flurries floated to the group around Jasper as he adjusted his messenger bag. Looking up he spied the guy from the library sitting on the bench, waiting for the bus, but it looked like he was fighting a battle with sleep again. Jasper knew he’d never be able to forgive himself if he heard about a guy freezing to death when he could have done something about it. He stopped at the bench.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

The guy blinked slowly at him, he really was cute. “He…ey,” the guy said through a yawn.

 

“I’m Jasper. Let me walk you back to your dorm.”

 

The guy’s eyebrows met in confusion. “What?”

 

“I think you’re going to fall asleep, miss your bus and freeze to death, so let me walk you. What dorm are you in?”

 

“Anderson.”

 

“Not that far, c’mon, the walk will do you good if you still need to study.” Jasper took a step away and he was honestly surprised when they guy got to his feet and fell into step beside him.

 

“I…I’m Seth.” Jasper glanced over to find Seth giving him a shy smile. He returned it with a nod. “You’re really nice for doing this. Maybe you’ll let me repay you…I could buy you a coffee or something.”

 

“Make it a hot chocolate and it’s a date,” Jasper replied. The grin that Seth gave him warmed his insides better than any hot drink could.


End file.
